The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "Danger in Emperor-Land". Plot (As skuas pass by the land, Noah and his elders went down to the glacier to the bottom of the land to see the far-walkers) *Noah: If i see outsiders, we're dead. *Eggbert: There's nothing to worry about. *Noah: Eggbert, we never had a problem like this during the mating season. *Elder 1: Why could? We have skuas before. We also have leopard seals too. *Elder 2: Then let's take a look then. *Noah: Fine by me. (The 6 Polar Bears arrives at Emperor-Land) *King Polar: Well, Well, Well, i have a plan. Let me make them roar. *roar* *Noah: POLAR BEARS! EVERYBODY RUN! (The Emperor Penguins are about to scream and panic in circles) *Terry: Oh no. What happen? *Mrs. Astrakhan: Get out now. The polar bears are here. (The students in Penguin Elementary are about to run too) *Miss Viola: My class, stay as a group. *Terry: We have to *begins to run* RUN! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Oh my. Let's RUN! *Noah: Scamable around! Let's scamable a bit like fried eggs. (All of the emperor penguins begin to scamable as King Polar stop by) *King Polar: Well, Well, Well, i am searching for some penguins that are tasty. (A group of emperor penguins, led by Memphis, crash in a line right into Polar's snout) *King Polar: And that's just how I like 'em...Scrambled. *slurps them, lifting Memphis into the air* *Memphis: Gross and let's run! *King Polar: *seeing the whole colony scrambling about* And a little bit runny. *Harold: Come on son, let's kick those birds up. (A group of Emperor Penguins run though Terry and Astrakhan) *Terry: What is going on? *Mrs. Astrakhan: I don't know and there screaming. *Terry: Screaming by who? *Harold: Ah ha! I found you guys! *Mrs. Astrakhan: Polar Bear! *Terry: Step aside. Don't move. *Harold: Come here little kid, give me a claw. *Terry: A claw? Are you friendly or something? *Harold: Nope! King Polar is going to take over Emperor-Land and your coming with us. *Terry: No and get somebody in your own side. *Harold: Well, LET'S FIGHT! *Terry: *kick butt Harold* *Harold* Ahh! The snow. *throw snow on Terry* *Terry: Ow. *Mrs. Astrakhan: TERRY, NO! *Terry: *run* Come on Astrakhan, follow me. *Harold: Come on little kid, i want to bite you. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Terry, it's dangerous out there. Look out! *Terry: *jump though the snow piles* *Harold: *run after them* *Sharon: Keep moving. *King Polar: Hold on Dad! *Harold: Son, my king, go stop the little kid for me. *King Polar: That little boy won't stand a chance. (In the cavern where everyone is hiding) *Noah: Hello? Is someone there? *Elder 1: We are here Noah. *Noah: We're the oldest penguins alive. *Miss Viola: I don't know and Terry is out there missing. *Noah: Terry?! *Mary: There got to be a problem with this. *Edwin: Mary, can i join you? *Mary: No. Be with Dorcena. *Dorcena: You can join with us. *Edwin: Sure and stick with me. *Noah: Have anyone seen Mrs. Astrakhan? *Elder 2: Yes. She's coming. *Mrs. Astrakhan: *arrive* Guys, i'm here. *Noah: Oh Mrs. Astrakhan, welcome back. *Mrs. Astrakhan: Bad news, Terry is the last one there and we have to do something. *Noah: Oh No! *Eggbert: Now there's one more kid left to save. *Noah: No one is moving until the polar bears are gone. I want them dead by midnight. *Miss Viola: Come on Terry. We're over here! (King Polar, Sharon, Harold, Zyana, Uncle Bradley and Aunt Sally are chasing Terry in the middle of the land) *Terry: Help! Somebody help me! *King Polar: Get over here. Taste me a feather. (Back at the cavern) *Noah: Oh No, he's gonna get eaten. *Elder 1: Is the Great 'Guin mad at us? *Noah: No, he's in trouble and we have to do something. *Elder 2: Get the whole crew together? *Noah: Nope. *Mary: Can i go Noah and help him? *Noah: NO! BABY PENGUINS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO WITHOUT THEIR PARENTS! *Mary: But why? *Noah said, "Because, there's predators out there and they will eat you alive. You know what i mean, alive. *Mary: But i love him. *Noah: Love him for what? *Elder 3: He's coming. Stay patient. *Noah: There is no need to go sweetie. I'm sorry. *Mary: Fine! I can just go by myself. *run away* *Noah: *worried* MARY NO! MARY NO! *Eggbert: Noah, just leave it to her. *Noah: Fine. I'll crush that bird in any section. (Outside) *Mary: *shouting* Terry, where are you. *run to find Terry* (Terry is still running in the hills as Mary went through the hills) *Mary: Over here. *Terr: Mary! (King Polar grab Terry and slip over Mary to the puddle) Terry: No. *King Polar: Yes. *Harold: We got him. *Terry: Oh my, i'm gonna burst. *fart* *King Polar: No! He farted. *Terry: *run* Come on Mary. *Mary: Don't worry Terry, we're okay now. *Sharon: catch Terry* Gotcha. *Terry: Help! *Mary: Hold my fin. *Terry *hold Mary fin* *Sharon: No. He's getting away. *King Polar: Someone do something. *Harold: I can do it. I'm better than those two. *King Polar: Move on. *Harold: *chase Terry and Mary* *Mary: He's chasing us. *Terry: Oh no. Not again. *King Polar: Come on Harold and you can do it. *Harold: But he has his girlfriend with him. *King Polar: Girlfriend? Then, you're tired then. *hurt Harold* *Zyana: Polar! *King Polar: Leave me alone mom. I can do this on my own. *Harold: Fine then, you just got them away. *Terry: Hurry Mary, we're almost there. *Mary: We're so close. *King Polar: Come back here! *Harold: Get them. *King Polar: You monsters! Now i'm going to have a shiver on you. (Back at the cavern) *Noah: Over here! *Terry: We're here! *Mary: We made it. *Edwin: Alright. *King Polar: I got you guys now. *Everyone: *scared* *Noah: STOP RIGHT THERE! *King Polar: *stop* Noah, it's you. *Noah: Get ut of here. You're exiled from this land along with your friends and GO! *Harold: Son, kill him. *Sharon: Go ahead. *King Polar: No. I'm afraid we may get hurt. *Zyana: What? *Noah: Get out. All of you. *King Polar: Then, i leave while i kill you all next time. *moves back*. Let's go. *Harold: You'll pay for this. *Noah: Pay me a nickel or something. *Sharon: Nah, who cares. *Noah: Out! *Eggbert: I think they're gone now. *Noah: That's good. I hate those guys. *Terry: You did it Noah! You saved Emperor-Land! *Noah: Get away from me. I'm not happy with you Terry. *Terry: What? *Mary: Me? *Noah: Not you Mary, i'm disappointed with Terry fight now. It's his fault. *Terry: My fault? *Noah: You couldn't get everyone killed while we were waiting. Don't listen to her and go home with your mother and father. *Terry: But i live somewhere. *Noah: Somewhere?! Then why did we see outsiders in the first place. *Mary: I don't belong here. I live somewhere else. *Memphis: She's right. They came from the bus. It's just like one of the visitors who would alway come to this land during their vacation time. *Noah: I'm geting sick of it! *Norma Jean: Noah, relax, take a deep breath. *Noah: Get off me. I'm having a bad day. Everyone just go. (Everyone left the cavern) *Noah: Terry, you have been exiled from Emperor-Land. Forever. *Terry: What? I ave school far away from here. *Noah: I don't care. You let the Polar Bears chased you while getting killed off and it's not part of being safe with the whole group. But worse than all, the skuas are searching to find baby penguins from all the penguin lands around in the world. *Terry: I didn't know that. What can i do next? *Noah: You came from the Emperor Village didn't you? *Terry: Yes. *Noah: Now out. Go back home and your father need to train with you so you can stop King Polar. *Terry: Train just to fight him? *Noah: Yes! I'm getting words from my ears. *Mrs. Astrakhan: You hear something, right? *Noah: No. Only a true hero can stop the predator. *Terry: Can i leave by myself? *Noah: Nope! You must wait for the bus to come and pick you up. *Terry: But it going to be late. *Noah: Who cares? You walk by yourself. *Terry: Okay. I will leave and never come back here. *Noah: Good. Now out! TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 3) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 1) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Spin-Offs